Hammer Barbaric - Parte 3: En Ponyville hay mucho que contar
by JuanLin82
Summary: Continúan las aventuras de Hammer, ésta vez en Ponyville, donde tratará de vivir una vida normal, pero no sin partes de su aventura anterior.
1. Capítulo 1: Conociendo Ponyville

Los días siempre serán buenos si hay una razón de vivir, esfuerzo y preocupación; obviamente acompañado de días de relajo y diversiones; pero, si hay solo éstos dos últimos, la vida pierde su chispa. La vida sin sufrimiento no es vida.

Hammer se sentía aún aturdido al despertar después de aquel estado de inconsiencia causado por el hechizo de aquel changeling. Al principio pensó que aún era de noche, y que había dormido casi a la interperie, como en Appleloosa. Pero estaba casi equivocado. Pronto abrió los ojos, y se dió cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser al lado de un muro. Lo habían dejado ahí arropado solo con una manta. Rápidamente se levantó y miró alrededor buscando su alforja, el cual gracias a su buena suerte, estaba justo al lado suyo. Rápidamente la revisó, y sorprendentemente no faltaba nada. Eso le dio la de que, aún siendo desconocido, este pueblo era lo bastante amigable para darle una manta y vigilarlo un momento.

Pensado esto, rápidamente guardó la manta (ya la devolvería, pensó) y buscó los títulos de propiedad, los cuales los leyó detenidamente. Ahí aparecía la dirección, el problema estaba en que no aparecía señalizada ninguna calle. Miró alrededor; él Sol ya había salido, en general estaba nublado, el frío no importaba y aún no se veía nadie en tierra ni en el aire. Y al no encontrar a nadie, y al no poder dormir, decidió finalmente levantarse, tomar sus cosas y comenzar a caminar por el pueblo. En aquel estado, se sentía un poco indigente, pero también se sentía un nuevo habitante, quien comenzaba a conocer su nuevo hogar. Le sorprendió al principio una casa en forma de árbol, así como también algunos ponies que dormían en nubes (él debía probarlo también, pensó riendo).

Mientras él se distraía mirando el Ayuntamiento, una voz desconocida le dijo por detrás:

- Vaya, así que ahí estabas. Desapareces tan extrañamente como apareces.

Hammer volteó a ver. Una pony violeta con pelo del mismo color lo miraba en ese momento con expresión seria pero con una leve sonrisa.

- Perdón. Pero no me resistí a dar una vuelta para ver este pueblo.

- No importa. Esto es Ponyville, el pueblo más cercano a la capital de Ecuestria. Este lugar es multicultural y... bueno, ya lo sabrás más tarde. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, ¿y tu?

- Bueno, soy Hammer Barbaric y vengo de... - al principio quiso decirle la verdad, pero mientras hablaba, pensó que no era hora de problemas- Appleloosa, y vine aquí para buscar un mejor lugar para vivir. Ahora, el problema está en que aún no me sé la dirección de mi nueva casa. ¿Me podría ayudar?

- Claro, solo deme su dirección.

Hammer le pasó rápidamente los títulos de propiedad. Mientras ella los examinaba, él comenzó a preocuparse, pues le llegó la angustiante idea de que probablemente la casa estuviera demolida, o que esos títulos ya no valían. Pero. para su parcial alivio, ella ya los había terminado de leer. Así que el veredicto de ésta fue:

- Bueno, la casa que aparece aquí aún existe, pero está un poco deteriorada. Debes darle las gracias al que te consiguió esta casa, pues esa fue la única en años que logró sobrevivir. Sígueme y llegarás a ella.

Twilight comenzó a caminar junto con Hammer, quien la seguía casi por detrás. Alrededor ya comenzaba a salir gente a las calles, pero aún no se fijaban en ellos. Hammer, durante el camino, quiso seguir hablando con ella.

- Oye, ¿y cuanto llevas acá?

- Hmmm... bueno, la verdad, no se. La paso tan bien que ya no tengo idea del tiempo que he pasado aquí, junto con mis amigas y mis deberes.

- Ah, ok. ¿Y por qué me seguiste hasta allá? ¿Me vigilabas?

- Bueno, pues... ya sabía que te ibas a dormir un largo tiempo, así que decidí vigilarte personalmente, pues seguro fuiste atacado por alguien.

- Así es, en el bosque Everfree. No sé que me atacó, pero me dejó con bastante sueño, y bastante débil hasta para hablar.

- Bueno, ya llegamos.

La casa en sí no era tan grande como las otras que había más lejos. Además se veía bastante sucia incluso desde afuera; pero, al fin y al cabo era una casa habitable, pensó Hammer. Alrededor, parecía ser la última casa en una corrida de varias, y al lado habían lo que parecían los restos de otra. Tras observarla un momento, fue interrumpido por Twilight.

- ¿Y qué te parece tu nueva casa, Hammer?

- Bueno, es bonita, pero tomara largo tiempo limpiarla - respondió Hammer sonriendo-.

Twilight rió un momento, pero luego debía despedirse.

- Bueno Hammer, te dejo por el momento. Tengo muchos deberes que hacer. Y por si necesitas ayuda, ¿Viste la casa en el árbol? Pues ésa es la biblioteca del pueblo, y ahí vivo yo. Y ven al centro más tarde. ¿Ok?

- De acuerdo.

Mientras ella se iba, Hammer buscó las llaves en su mochila. Tras encontrarlas, fue a abrir la puerta, la abrió, y tras entrar, se dio cuenta primero de que necesitaría largo tiempo para limpiar. Pero luego, dando una mirada mas minuciosa -y sacar el polvo de un par de ventanas- vio que la casa era habitable y ancha, algo que no acostumbraba. Estaba compuesta de dos pisos, donde el primero tenía un living con chimenea, una cocina, una habitacion y un pequeño comedor, mientras que el segundo tenía un baño, dos habitaciones mas, una bodega y un cuarto con escritorio. Pero el problema estaba en que todo estaba cubierto de un polvo mas o menos grueso, y solo una escoba no sería suficiente para limpiar aquel desastre. Rápidamente sacó una escoba que estaba en un rincón y comenzó a barrer. Y mientras lo hacía, notó la enorme cantidad de polvo que había en el suelo. No, con la escoba no bastaba, pensó. Debía encontrar otra opción. Y sabía que debía ser algo muy fuerte, algo que solo el aire podía empujar con fuerza...

¡Las alas! Realmente no sabía lo que tenía a mano, de lo contrario lo habría pensado de inmediato. Rápidamente preparó sus alas, abrió una de las ventanas, se ubicó frente a ella y empezó a aletear con fuerza. Al principio todo funcionó como pensaba: El polvo se iba rápidamente afuera; pero de pronto, de la nada se escuchó un grito afuera.

- ¿Pero que...? ¡Quien es el que esta ahí tirando esto!

Salió Hammer rápidamente de la casa, y al salir, vio a un pony mas o menos de su tamaño de color blanco, cabello y ojos rojos. Ya con solo verlo, se sintió intimidado, pero fue donde él a pedir disculpas.

- Lo siento... no sabía que alguien pasaría por aquí...

El extraño, quien se sacudió por un momento del polvo, miró de pronto a Hammer un poco enojado; pero, viendo lo intimidado que se veia su contendor, decidió calmarse y verlo con seriedad.

- Así que tu eres el nuevo, ¿eh? ¡Vaya! Agradece porque es tu primer día, porque si no... bueno, no importa.

Vió la extraña forma en que lo miraba Hammer, entre susto en incomprensión. Decidió seguir hablando.

- Bueno chico, me presento. Me llamo Burning. Soy un trotamundos de por acá, no se necesita una casa para vivir en este pueblo. ¿Y tu?

- Bueno.. - respondió Hammer, viendo en que podía confiar por un momento-, soy Hammer Barbaric, vine aquí desde Appleloosa, y estoy aquí para una nueva vida.

- Hmmm, me parece. ¿Y conoces este pueblo?

- En verdad, no. Solo me pude presentar con la pony que me vigilaba.

- Me parece. Sabes, si me das un par de monedas, yo te mostraré con mejor detalle lo que hay aquí. ¿Te parece?

Hammer tuvo que pensar un momento. Aún no conocía a aquel tipo, pero no quería perder la ocasión de conocer mejor el pueblo. Decidió ir, pues después de todo, sabía pelear y derribaría fácilmente a aquel tipo, a pesar de su altura.

- Muy bien, iré. ¿Te parecen bien 5 monedas?

- Mmm... sí

Hammer fue rápidamente a su casa, para luego salir de nuevo y entregarle las monedas. Burning las recibió y dijo:

- Muy bien, vamos rápido y en silencio. Las preguntas vienen después.

Fueron caminando por el pueblo, mientras él le indicaba cada lugar importante, como las tiendas. Al principio, Hammer miraba todo el tiempo su casa y andaba con cautela con Burning; pero viendo pronto que era cada vez más confiable, decidió seguirle el juego de veras, y escucharlo.

- Esta es la granja, donde viven los Apple, la familia más humilde... allá está Sugar Cube Corner... y allá, en ese árbol, vive la estudiante personal de la Princesa...

Ya perdido cualquier temor en aquel tipo, Hammer terminó tranquilamente el recorrido tranquilamente junto con Burning. Miró alrededor otra vez; el sol ya estaba desviándose a la derecha, y conocer todos esos lugares lo había cansado bastante. Ahora solo faltaba conocer a los demás, pues aún había tiempo.

- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?- le preguntó Burning.

- No, ahora quiero conocerlo todo por mí- respondió Hammer mirando hacia arriba. Quería volar, algo que siempre olvidaba hacer, y probar sus alas en otro clima, más tranquilo que el que le tocó hacía dos días.

- Bueno, si tu quieres... - dijo Burning tras la respuesta, sonriendo-, al parecer ya sabes que hacer. Cuídate y pásala bien...- pero vió que cuando Hammer estaba ya en el cielo, decidió gritarle-: ¡Por cierto! De todos los clientes... ¡eres el primero!

Hammer comenzó a volar desconcertado por eso, y cuando estaba en el aire vió a Burning irse a lo lejos, aún ríendose. Se sintió extraño por no entender aún ese chiste; pero decidió olvidarlo y seguir mirando alrededor. Al parecer no era el único pegaso en el aire; habían varios pegasos en el aire, surcando y rompiendo nubes. Y en ese momento le surgieron muchas dudas. ¿De verdad eso abajo parecía un pueblo? ¿Eso en el aire a lo lejos era otra ciudad? ¿Y aquella otra, en la montaña? ¿Esa pony gris tenía de verdad los ojos bizcos? ¿Y que es eso que viene allí?

No tuvo tiempo para más preguntas. Algo lo había embestido y hecho girar sobre sí mismo por un momento. Cuando al fin pudo detenerse, vio a lo lejos el origen: Una pegaso color celeste que había dejado un rastro de varios colores. No pudo ver más, debido a que aún se movía. Decidió volver rápidamente a tierra, ya que comenzó a asustarse y despitarse, y pronto se había dado cuenta de ello, cuando sin darse cuenta chocó de nuevo, pero esta vez con una nube; pero como la nube era débil, ésta se desvaneció y cayó una última vez a tierra.

- ¿Que puede ser más humillante o extraño...?

Hammer, tras unos momentos de inconciencia, se levantó y partió de nuevo a su casa. Pero se detuvo un momento, debido a que, tras otra mirada a su alrededor, vio que todos alrededor lo miraban.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? - le dijo un terrestre alto color rojo y crin rubia.

- Si, estoy bien, gracias - respondió Hammer mientras se levantaba-, gracias por preguntar.

- De nada... así que eres el nuevo de por acá. ¿Ya conoces Sweet Apple Acres?- dijo apuntando a los grandes manzanos, a lo lejos-.

- Así es... me lo mostró alguien del pueblo. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, soy de los Apple, la familia dueña de esa gran extensión de manzanos. Ah, y me llamo Big Macintosh. Estoy aquí porque me tocó a mí vender estas manzanas -dijo mostrando el carro que tenía detrás, el cual tenía solo unas pocas manzanas -. Si mi hermanita no se hubiera escapado...- dijo, y rió un poco-.

- Bueno, algún día podré comprar algunas...

- ¿Por qué no ahora?- lo interrumpió Big Mac rápidamente, sacando un par de manzanas y arrojándoselas. Luego miró el cielo y dijo asustado:

- Vaya, ya es hora de irse. Gusto en conocerlo.

Continuó su camino rápidamente, sin responder al "¡Igualmente!" de Hammer. Y éste, con las manzanas en su casco, decidió comer una mientras caminaba a su casa.

¡Vaya, sí tenía buen sabor! Aunque pensándolo por un momento, decidió no compararlas con las de Appleloosa, ya que, a pesar de sus diferencias de origen, aún eran manzanas y tenían el mismo sabor, sean verdes o rojas. Tras pensarlo un momento, esa parecía una buena idea que podría usar más tarde.

Finalmente llegó a su casa. Miro una última vez antes de entrar, y resultó ser de noche, aún con algunas nubes en el cielo oscuro. Entró a su casa teniendo claro que sería oscuro ahí dentro. Ya dentro, se preguntó donde se encenderían las luces. Caminó unos pasos en medio de la oscuridad para irse a la cama, cuando al llegar al living, se encendió una luz de la nada, seguido por un fuertísimo grito colectivo de ¡SORPRESA! y pronto se vió rodeado de muchas ponies, las cuales tras verlo un momento se pusieron a hablar y bailar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, apareció una pony color rosa con una cutie mark de tres globos, quien tras verse de frente dijo muy rápidamente:

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! Quizá no me hayas visto antes, pero Twilight y Burning me hablaron de tí. ¿Dices venir de muy lejos? Bueno, yo igual, de esa granja de rocas... Perdón, que desconsiderada fui, no te pregunté. ¿Como te llamas?

Hammer se sorprendió de lo rápido de esa expresión, como también lo mirara sonriendo y fijamente. Tras un par de segundos, respondió:

- Hammer Barbaric...

- ¿Hammer? Que nombre tan extraño...- dijo Pinkie, igual de rápido que la vez anterior-, En fin. ¡Hice esta fiesta para tí! Costó limpiar esta casa un poco... pero aprovéchala cuando puedas y conoce gente, porque no querrás estar solo aquí, ¿o si?

- ¡Por supuesto que no...!

- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Ahora ve allá y diviértete!- Dicho esto, le puso un plato con pastel en el casco y lo empujó hacia un grupo de ponies en un rincón.

Hammer se sintió asustado en un principio, pero luego recordó que no debía ser tímido, pues ¿como había conocido a toda aquella gente en la aldea y en su viaje?  
Rápidamente se dirigió a aquel grupo, quienes vió que eran 3 y pegasos, al igual que él.

- ¡Hola!- dijo, mitad tímido, mitad atrevido Hammer.

- Vaya, así que tu eres el pegaso que cayó por Rainbow Dash...- respondió un pony color café y crin café claro, quien era un poco más bajo que él

- ¿Rainbow qué?

- ¡Rainbow Dash, la que te pasó al lado y te hizo ver como idiota! -dijo otro pegso color naranja claro y crin cafe-, a ver si te zafas de esta, todos se burlarán.

Hammer se sintió atacado tras esto, pero respondió seria y rápidamente:

- ¿Quien aparte de ustedes se ríe? Ustedes no tienen poder aquí, así que mejor me alejo si no quieren ver mis alas arriba.

Esto lo había dicho casi sin pensarlo, por lo que se dió media vuelta rápidamente y se alejó sin ver los rostros de aquellos rufianes, quienes ya comenzaban a murmurar. Pero no pudo ponerse al tanto que lo decían, pues había chocado sin querer con Burning; y éste, tras verlo le dijo alegremente:

- ¡Hola pequeñín, tanto tiempo desde hoy! No te quise hablar de Pinkie Pie para no arruinarte la sorpresa. Recuerdo cuando hizo mi fiesta sorpresa, en Sugar Cube Corner, lástima que supieron que yo era medio indigente. ¿Y como la estás pasando tú?

- Mas o menos. Me encontré con aquellos tipos -dijo apuntando al trío de pegasos, quienes ya habían dejado de mirarlo-, y no son muy... agradables.

- ¿Y sabes como se llaman? -dijo Burning un poco serio, pero sin perder un poco su alegría.

- No me dijeron nada, solo me hablaron de mi caída, después de que una pegaso color arcoiris llamada Rainbow Dash pasara al lado mío...

- ¿Acaso es esa de allá?- dijo Burning apuntando hacia ella, quien sacaba ponche en una mesa cercana, mirando a todos lados, por lo que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

- Así es, pero... - y sintiendo el aire bromista en Burning, dijo:

- ¡No, espera! ¿¡No querrás...!?

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Burning le había cerrado la boca y llamado a gritos a Rainbow, para sorpresa suya. Ésta vino, pero sin mucha buena gana donde ellos.

- A ver, si quieren un autógrafo, no estoy de humor ahora. Vayan mañana a la plaza si quieren uno - dijo en tono evasivo Rainbow Dash, disponiéndose a retirarse. Al terminar de decir esa frase, Hammer había sido soltado al fin, por lo que dijo de inmediato:

- ¡No, no quería eso! Vine a saber por qué pasaste al lado mío esta tarde, echándome abajo.

- ¿Que no sabes presentarte? Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la encargada de los cielos de Ponyville. Y sí, ya sé quienes son tú y tu amigo. Espero que algún día puedas volar de verdad.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿No te diste cuenta? Tus alas están débiles, y por eso no soportaste esa embestida. Empieza a entrenarte o te seguirán atacando - dicho esto, se retiró para ir a ver a la otra pegaso que estaba esperando, de color amarillo y crin rosa. Hammer la miró por un momento con furia.

- ¿Que acaso todos los pegasos son engreídos? - dijo Hammer a Burning, pero recordando a la que había recordado en el tren añadió:

- No será fácil estar con alguien acá, incluso en mi propia fiesta- y se alejó, dejando a Burning atrás. Pinkie Pie, tras verlo deprimido, salió en su busca alegremente. Se le apareció desde arriba al frente de Hammer y cambiaba de lado a medida que hablaba.

- ¡Oye! ¿Como está la fiesta? ¿Te gustó? ¡Dime que sí! ¿Hablaste con alguien?...

- Sí, está buena, pero... no quiero hablar ahora - dijo Hammer dirigiéndose a la escalera.

- ¡Espera! Aun te falta... comer tu pastel.

Hammer vio que era verdad. En su casco aún tenía el pedazo de pastel, el cual había pasado desapercibido para él todo el tiempo. Tras oírla, tuvo que probar una mordida; total, algo se podía disfrutar acá. Pero tras probarlo, se dió cuenta de algo extraño: ¿Los pasteles suelen tener ese sabor dulce picante?  
No pudo responder esa pregunta de inmediato. El ardor lo obligó a buscar rápidamente un lugar para apagarse la lengua; y eso lo hizo tirarse a la fuente de ponche, para luego caer empapado al suelo y oír las risas de todos alrededor.  
Tras esto, se sentió extraño. ¿De que sabor era ese pastel? ¿Por qué de repente olía así?

Luego apareció Pinkie Pie con una cubeta de agua para decirle:

- ¡Bienvenido a Ponyville¡ - mientras le arrojaba el agua encima, mientras todos aplaudían. La fiesta, las risas de los demás, el saludo de Pinkie y el hecho de que estaba solo en esto, no le dieron mas remedio a Hammer a aceptar su estado y reír también. Desde ese momento, la pasó toda fiesta bien, sin importar si estaba solo o acompañado; el era el invitado esa noche.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un caso extraño

**A los que lean esto, perdón por la enorme demora ocurrida entre capítulos. Bueno, eso más que nada. :3**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hammer al levantarse fue pensar en que no debía dormir en el suelo, si no había algo blando debajo de él, por lo que se levantó lentamente, y , tras mover la cabeza un momento, notó que casi todo alrededor estaba limpio, salvo por los regalos, que resultaron en varias cosas útiles y bromas. Le costaba recordar los nombres de quienes conoció en aquella fiesta: Thunderlane, Golden Harvest, Rarity, Time Turner, Lira... bueno, ya se acordaría más tarde.

Fue al baño, se limpió con el agua fría que salía de una llave ("¿Como se habrá mantenido tanto tiempo?, pensó") y sacó un cupcake de los que le habían obsequiado de Sugar Cube Corner, para luego pensar en lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, con una casa propia, sentado en un sillon medio polvoriento y con un pedazo de cupcake en el casco.

Así es, le habían destruído la aldea, para luego obligarlo a viajar hacia Appleloosa, después un supuesto ataque de búfalos lo mandaría a Ponyville y lo separaría de su hermana, a quien debía recuperar por 300 monedas... si eso último fuera su principal objetivo, lo estaba haciendo bastante mal. Pero eso no lo desanimó en seguida. Simplemente debía, igual que la vez anterior, buscar un trabajo y reunir el dinero. Pero, como tenía entendido de que este día era de descanso, decidió probar suerte con su cuerno oscuro. Busco el baúl... no estaba ni en el living, ni en el comedor. Finalmente, tras buscarlo en el segundo piso, se dió cuenta finalmente de que se lo robaron. Seguramente fue alguien del pueblo, durante la fiesta. Como las probabilidades eran demasiadas, perdió toda confianza en el pueblo de inmediato, por lo que salió de la casa apresuradamente a pedir explicaciones en medio de la plaza.

Fue corriendo y casi sin pensarlo hacia allá, pero al llegar notó que había una multitud reunida allá, al frente de un estrado. ¿Les habrán robado a ellos también? ¿O estarán en otra festividad? En eso se le acercó Burning, quien le dijo preocupado:

- Hola Hammer. ¿A ti te robaron también?

- Sí, me robaron un baúl... ¿Te robaron a ti?

- Sí, al parecer nos pillaron desprevenidos a todos los que estamos acá, y por eso nos reunimos en medio del pueblo. Ahora sólo queda esperar noticias... ¡Mira, ahí vienen! ¡Silencio!

En eso Hammer miró al escenario, el cual todos miraban también, para ver a lo lejos a una pony con aspecto de anciana acercarse al estrado.

-¿Quién es ella?

- Es la alcaldesa del pueblo. No sé por qué está todavía ahí, es muy impopular...

Al haber dicho esto último, ya había comenzado de hablar.

-... sido llamados por ustedes para resolver este gran problema. Como ustedes ya nos informaron, en Ponyville han ocurrido muchos robos en una sola noche, sin explicación, por lo que nos hemos visto obligados a hacer una investigación entre nosotros, ya que no podemos contar por ahora con la policía, ya que es su día libre. Ahora, ¿tienen algún sospechoso?

Todos los habitantes se miraron entre ellos; bastaron unos momentos para que todos dejaran de sospecharse entre ellos y comenzaran a murmurar contra Hammer. Y éste, dándose cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, decidió hacerse e ir adelante al estrado, sin hacerse ver por nadie. Cuando iba a subir, pensó al principio en pronunciarse al pueblo, pero luego cambió de idea por considerarla un poco ridícula, y decidió hablar con la alcaldesa en persona. Tras buscarla un momento en los alrededores, se dió cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna parte. Cuando pensó en buscarla en otro lado, una pony a lo lejos le gritó:

- ¡Pero si ahí está Hammer! ¿Por qué no lo atrapan?

Hammer, quien en ese momento estaba a un lado del escenario, retrocedió lentamente intentando decir algo, sin éxito, hasta que fue tomado por un par de machos hasta el escenario, donde no le quedó otra que quedarse quieto a esperar.

Tras unos segundos se le apareció Pinkie, quien disfrazada de guardia le decía enojada:

- ¿Donde está lo que robaste? ¡Responde!

Hammer la miró con el ceño fruncido, pues debía tenerlo más que claro. Pinkie se dió cuenta de aquella mueca y se asustó.

- Ok, creo que eres inocente después de todo -dijo finalmente-. Deja que se lo diga a los demás.

Pasado otro momento donde tuvo que escuchar cómo lo defendían, para después finalmente ser soltado e ir de nuevo donde el público, el cual era cada vez menos, debido a la desesperanza.

Finalmente tras unos momentos, apareció arriba Twilight, quien comenzó a hablar.

- Pueblo, les informo que ya puse a Celestia al corriente de esta situación; pero ésta me respondió diciendo que estará ocupada resolviendo un problema en el sudeste de Ecuestria. Por lo tanto, no quedará más que buscar pistas en el caso. Pronto les informaremos más del caso.

Pronto se fueron todos los que quedaban abajo, incluído Hammer. Tras pensarlo un momento, afirmó que el saber el pueblo que él no era culpable no era suficiente, y viendo que era su día libre, decidió ayudar en la investigación. Siguió a Twilight hasta llegar donde ella, quien veía el cielo, acompañada de un pequeño dragón morado.

- Bueno, al parecer son pegasos, pero, ¿como harían para pasar desapercibidos? ¿Será alguna raza no pony?- Dijo el dragón-.

- No creo. ¿No viste las par de huellas en cada casa? ¿Y también que no fueron una, sino varias casas las que robaron?

Hammer miró hacia otro lado un momento, tras escucharlos. Le pareció que investigar por él mismo le haría pasar bien el día investigando, ya que ese era su dia libre y aun no había conseguido trabajo. Pero primero debía resolver su primer problema: Saciar su hambre, pues al parecer una noche de fiesta no era suficiente.

Miró alrededor y vio que mas adelante había un restaurante. Vió rápidamente si tenía dinero encima, y vio que tenía algunas monedas, las suficientes para pagar algo decente, supuso.

Tras comer allí su sandwich de margarita, pagar y salir de allí -fijándose en casi todos alrededor lo miraban de forma extraña en las otras mesas-, pensó en regresar a casa, cuando de pronto chocó sin querer con otra pony. Retrocedió, y tras levantar la cabeza, vio de cerca una pony café claro y crin rubia y sombrero vaquero, quien en ese momento llevaba una carreta, muy parecida a la de Big Mac el día anterior; en ese momento ella lo miraba con sorpresa. Hammer rápidamente comenzó a hablar.

- Disculpe, yo solo me distraje y no sabía...

- Bueno, fíjate bien a la próxima -de repente ella se fijó un poco más-, así que tu eres Hammer, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo soy Applejack, de la familia Apple...

Hammer se fijó en su acento, oriundo de Appleloosa. ¿Por que su hermano no tiene el mismo acento?

- Ah, así que eres hermana de Big Mac, ¿verdad?

- Así es, compañero, ¿Como lo conociste?

- A ver, caí frente a el, no recuerdo muy bien...

- De todas formas, bienvenido tardío a Ponyville. Perdona por no ir a tu fiesta ayer, pero yo estaba ocupada ordenando, ya sabes...

Le bastó a Hammer pensar un momento en el problema en ese momento, para interrogar de forma un poco apresurada a Applejack.

- Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

- Claro, compañero. Estás con alguien de confianza.

- ¿Sabes quién fue o fueron los que provocaron para que la gente hablara en mi contra?

- Bueno... fui yo. ¡Espera! Antes de que digas algo, dejame explicarte.

"En la noche, mientras yo ordenaba las manzanas recogidas, escuché a lo lejos a mi hermana Applebloom -ella, la de cinta roja junto a las otras dos ponis-, quien gritaba porque vio a lo lejos a dos o tres ladrones, a quienes no pude alcanzar, pero logré ver sus sombras, las cuales eran muy, pero muy parecidas a tí. ¿Y por qué no vi sus cuerpos? Porque lograron esconderse tras los árboles como manchas negras. Y por eso, al verte ahí con la demás gente, no dudé en acusarte. Y tu sabes, se aclaró todo cuando apareció Pinkie. Así que, ¿me perdonas?"

Hammer notó casi de inmediato la veracidad -aunque también el apuro- de sus palabras, así que tomo aire un segundo.

- Bueno, te perdono porque no me mandaron al calabozo - respondió Hammer sonriendo-. ¿Sabes? Estoy investigando por las mías esto. ¿De verdad eran sombras que tenían mi forma?

- Así es.

- ¿Y que se volvieron manchas oscuras de la nada?

- Exacto.

Hammer no le quería dar más vueltas al asunto. Estaba más que claro quienes eran, y tenía que verlo de inmediato a él en el bosque. Pero antes, decidió que alguno de los habitantes de este pueblo debía saber acerca de ellos, como castigo por faltar a su verdad. Applejack, viendo lo pensativo que estaba su interlocutor, decidió despedirse de él, respondiendo éste como debía, pero de forma despreocupada. Finalmente, tras unos momentos, Hammer decidió de que quizá debía acompañarlo Twilight, ya que ella era influyente en el pueblo.

Fue a la biblioteca, tocó la puerta, y, tras un momento de espera, salió una no muy agradable Twilight, quien parecía algo enfadada por algo. "¿Que le habrán robado?", pensó alegremente.

- Buenas tardes Hammer, ¿Que buscas? Ando ocupada- dijo, sin lograr esconder su fastidio.

- Ok...- dijo algo nervioso Hammer-, creo que descubrí quién fue el ladrón...

- !¿De veras?!- dijo sorprendida y acercándose rápidamente-, ¡Dime quién fue! ¡Lo atrapo ahora!

- No se quien es realmente... -respondió sorprendido y retrocediendo Hammer- pero creo saber donde está. Probablemente se estará escondiendo en el bosque Everfree, de eso estoy seguro.

- ¿Y como lo supiste?

- A ver... Applejack me contó lo que pasó ayer en lanoche, y esto, sumado a que pasé por el bosque Everfree antes de llegar acá, me hicieron recordar a aquellos... guardabosques - se le había ocurrido a último minuto- con los que me encontré...

- ¿Guardabosques? Pero si no hay en Everfree...

- Muy bien... pues... ¡Ellos son!-dijo Hammer tratando de seguir la corriente-. Entonces solo quedaría partir.

- Muy bien, iré ahora mismo, tan solo... - después entró un momento, el cual se oyeron llamados a un tal Spike, quien a su vez éste último respondía con gruñidos.

Tras esperar, Hammer fue acompañado por Twilight hacia el bosque Everfree, mientras hablaban.

- Oye, ese Spike es...

- ¿Mi asistente?

- Yo diría má¡s bien tu...

- ¿Mascota? ¡Para nada! Él tiene inteligencia, y no dejaré que sea tratado así.

Hammer se quedó en silencio, hasta que fue roto de nuevo por Twilight.

- ¿Y por qué me pediste ayuda a mí?

- Necesitaba a alguien que fuera creíble, ya que me habían agarrado y casi humillado frente a todos.

- Buen punto... ya llegamos.

Finalmente llegaron al Bosque Everfree, donde al parecer había salido Hammer. Éste se quedó quieto un momento pensando en la ruta que debía seguir, pero Twilight se estaba impacientando cada vez más.

- Digo, ¿cuando iremos?

- Ok... creo que encontré la ruta -dijo Hammer no muy seguro de sí, caminando para adentrarse, comenzando a ser seguido por Twilight.  
Pasados varios minutos caminando - y por la razón que sólo conocía Hammer, no siendo acosados por las criaturas rondantes-, cuando, al fin dándose cuenta de que solo rondaban en la oscuridad, Hammer pensó en rendirse, cuando de repente escuchó a Twilight a lo lejos yendo a un lugar de aspecto soleado, el cual no había recordado antes.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el aérea soleada, y, tras esconderse cada uno en un árbol, miraron lo que había allí. Todo lo robado estaba allí amontonado a lo lejos, en los bordes; Hammer lo sabía porque arriba de todo estaba su baúl. Ahora sólo había que usar el sigilo para ver si había alguien alrededor vigilando. Pronto se lo hizo saber a Twilight, y ambos exploraron en esa área llana y sospechosamente sola.

Ya cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había amenaza alguna alrededor, decidieron ver cómo llevar todo lo que estaba allí.

- Bueno, ya que no hay nadie, aprovechemos el momento para llevarnos todo esto, ahora que podemos - dijo Twilight con entusiasmo.

- Yo te traje aquí para atrapar a los ladrones - respondió con seriedad Hammer-, quedémonos aquí.

- ¿Pero que estás hablando? - dijoenojada Twilight

- Este crimen no puede quedar sin castigo. De donde yo vengo, les parten las pesuñas a golpes a los ladrones...

- Bien por tu pueblo - interrumpió Twilight-, pero este pueblo no sabe aplicar justicia, así que muevete y ayudame allá.

- Ellos seguirán robando robando, incluso si les quitamos eso... ¿no tendría más sentido si...

- No. Y si sigues así de terco yo te...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento aparecieron de la oscuridad muchos rayos, la cual una de ellas impacto en el rostro de Twilight, dejándola inconciente de inmediato. Hammer logró huir hacia los árboles, pero un rayo le abrió la herida que tuvo antes, en la pierna. No le quedó remedio que esperar a ver que sucedería con Twilight

Mientras tanto, aparecieron de la oscuridad cuatro ponies, de los cuales tres eran changelings y otro un unicornio con una gran capucha, los cuales se acercaron a Twilight para examinarla. Tras unos segundos, finalmente vieron que estaba inconciente, por lo que retrocedieron.

- Vaya, que calor hace aquí - Hammer escuchó una voz bastante grave, mientras él se preparaba para atacar -. ¿Como se le habrá ocurrido venir sola acá? Esta Twilight, tan engreída por ser inteligente... mejor tómenla y déjenla encima.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella, señor?- esta vez se escuchó una voz aguda. Hammer comenzó a caminar con sigilo alrededor del área llana. Había acertado: sí eran changelings. Después de dejarla encima de una carreta, el de la voz grave siguió hablando.

- La tomaremos como rehén. Ni se imaginan la cantidad de monedas que pagarían por ella...

- ¿Y que haremos con todo esto? -dijo otro changeling, apuntando a todo el montón de objetos robados.

- Bueno, mañana mismo los vendemos, y lo que no se pudo vender, lo destruimos. Mira- dijo a uno de los changelings-, agarra ese baúl para sacar lo que haya dentro a ver qué iremos a vender. Mientras, juguemos cartas -dijo colocándose de espaldas al montón de objetos

Hammer, quien en ese momento había logrado llegar hasta detrás del montón, miró a través del un agujero que se acercaba uno de ellos, así que se fue a un lado, y viendo que se acercaba uno de ellos, no le quedó otra que tomar un gran libro que estaba a su lado, y, tras esperar un momento, tomó el libro y con gran determinación se abalanzó sobre el changeling y le pegó con el libro en la cabeza. Hammer decidió tirarle varias cosas encima para hacerlo creer un accidente. Luego se escondió de nuevo en el montón, esta vez debajo de una de la par de carretas.

El de la voz grave se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no logró ver a Hammer. En cambio, creyó que su lacayo era un torpe, por lo que mandó a otros dos para rescatar al que le había caído la avalancha. Hammer los vio de inmediato, así que empezó a mirar la carreta sobre su cabeza. Notó que era larga y que estaba de lado hacia ambos changelings, así que podría empujarla hacia ellos y lograr derribar a alguno. Enseguida lo puso en práctica, y tras botar la carreta, el techo de ésta cayó sobre uno de ellos, el cual quedó atrapado sin poder levantarse; Hammer se puso detrás de nuevo, mientras todos, dándose cuenta del hecho, se pusieron a buscar de inmediato en el montón. Hammer, desesperado por buscar algo para defenderse, encontró tres manzanas, y cuando vio que uno de ellos se acercaba por un lado, apareció frente a él y le arrojó una manzana en la cara, para luego tratar de atacarlo, pero terminó forcejeando con él. De repente sintió un golpe en la espalda, por lo que de inmediato le dió un cabezaso y empujó a su oponente para ver quien era; resultó ser el último changeling, quien lo atacaba desde el aire. De inmediato tomó otra manzana y se la arrojó, pero esté logró defenderse, y en cambio, recibió el cuerpo inconsciente de su otro compañero, cayendo él al suelo, al otro lado, donde se encontraba su líder.  
Luego de la pelea, Hammer decidió aclarar cuentas con los changelings.

- ¡Elrick!

El de la voz grave, quien se había quitado la capucha, se sorprendió por el grito

- ¿Elrick? ¿Quién es?

- Su líder. Quiero ver si da la cara y me explica el por qué de ...

- ¡No, espera!- dijo su interlocutor, acercándose donde estaba Hammer. Ellos actuaron por cuenta suya, no por su líder.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Hammer, saliendo de su escondite.

- Descubrí un hechizo que me permite hablar con ellos, y otro que me permite hacer lo mismo.

- Entonces no me queda otra que... ¡¿Burning?!

- ¡¿Hammer?!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién estaba al otro lado, y saber que antes estaban hombro con hombro y ahora frente a frente... finalmente decidió hablar primero Burning, quitando su hechizo de cambio de voz.

- Mira Hammer, quizá nos estemos conociendo recién, pero si te unes a mí, te aseguro que te quedarás con el cuarenta por cien...

- ¿Robar? ¿Estás loco? ¡Por algo vine aqui, y si tú eres el ladrón, no me quedará más que...

- Muuuy bien, si esa fue tu decisión, ¡aquí vamos! -dijo, y con magia invocó una bola de fuego que se agrandaba más y más, dejando a Hammer ensimismado-. Bien, ya que esta fue tu decisión, despídete de este mundo que aún no has conocido.

Giró la cabeza para lanzar el hechizo, cuando de pronto fue golpeado por un rayo en la cara, arrojando la bola hacia el cielo, la cual estalló en el aire. Hammer, aprovechando la situación, corrió de inmediato hacia su contrincante desarmado, para luego embestirlo y golpearlo en la cara.

Ya tras haberlo golpeado un par de veces, Hammer decidió dejarlo, para mirar a su salvadora, quien había despertado recién y estaba amarrando a Burning con una soga en las piernas. Ésta dijo:

- ¿Y a qué hora nos llevamos las cosas?

- ¿Que tal ahora?

- ¿Y que hay de los demás?

- Huyeron. Al parecer no eran verdaderos compañeros de Burning. ¿Como lo llevaremos todo?

- A ver... llevaremos algunas cosas primero, y luego llamaremos a los demas para que lleven lo otro.

- Por mi parte estoy muy cansado por pelear para llevarme todo. Me conformaré con mi baúl y esa carreta de flores. ¿Me ayudas a levantarla?

- Claro. Yo llevaré la carreta de Applejack. ¿Está bien?

Ya levantadas ambas carretas, y con Burning entre ambas carretas comenzaron el viaje. Estaba atardeciendo, y ambos tenían mucha hambre, así que apuraron el paso para volver al pueblo y celebrar. Pero Burning había recobrado el conocimiento, y comenzó a gritar con furia.

- ...¡Entiendan! ¡Si me mandan al calabozo por veinte o cuarenta años yo volveré!

- ¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos?- dijo Twilight impaciente.

- ¡Quiero un lugar donde vivir! ¡Estoy harto de vivir así! - y siguió gritando un largo rato.

Hammer, ya aburrido de los gritos constantes, se soltó de la carreta, fue donde Burning para murmurarle furioso:

- Mira idiota, me convenciste. Este es el trato: te callas y te entregas, y a cambio te dejaré vivir en mi casa. Ojalá consigas un trabajo como haré yo, ¿ok?

Burning quedó pasmado mientras Hammer tomaba de nuevo las riendas y volvía a caminar. Al menos los caminantes no volvieron a ser molestados durante el resto del viaje.

Finalmente llegaron con todo a Ponyville. Al verlos con buena parte de lo recuperado, todos celebraron en vítores y aplausos a los recién llegados. A Hammer no pararon de besarlo, y éste, rojo de verguenza, decidió aguantarse hasta que llegó de la nada la alcaldeza, quien le habló a todos:

- Ciudadanos de Ponyville, estamos aquí para agradecer la valentía y la gran obra de Hammer y de... - buscó a Twilight con la mirada cuando vio que ella llevaba a otras ponis donde estaban las cosas que no fueron recuperadas, por lo que se resignó -, en fin, no importa. Pedimos de nuevo perdón a Hammer por el hecho ocurrido en la mañana, y por supuesto le ofreceremos el trabajo de Oficial de Ponyville!

Todos alrededor gritaron vitoreando a Hammer, éste, preguntó a la alcaldesa sobre aquello, a lo que ella respondió:

- Se encarga de resguardar la seguridad en Ponyville.

- ¿Y por qué no hay uno ahora?

- Todos se aburren, pues Ponyville no tiene mucha delincuencia.

A Hammer no le importó ese detalle.

- ¿La paga es buena?

- Tanto como para una familia de tres.

A Hammer le encantó finalmente la idea.

- Muy bien acepto. Sirvase como...

- ¿Escucharon? ¡El aceptó el trabajo!

Hammer quizo decir algo, pero el ruido y el hecho de Pinkie se lo estaba llevando a otra de sus fiestas le impidió decir cosa alguna, pues tenía mucha hambre. A lo lejos Burning era llevado hacia el Ayuntamiento a fin de decidir lo que iba a pasar, pero a él no le importó; saber que alguien lo ayudaría después le daba más optimismo al futuro.

* * *

**Y bueno, la verdad es que estaré ausente otro largo periodo, consistente en casi un mes y medio. Pero en ese periodo estaré preparando los siguientes capítulos. Así que, ¡nos vemos!.  
**


End file.
